


A Happy Endings

by Useless_Lesbian123



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, parrlyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_Lesbian123/pseuds/Useless_Lesbian123
Summary: An alternative ending to Please Don't Leave Me
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr, Catherine of Aragon & Catherine Parr, Katherine Howard & Jane Seymour
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	A Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Felt bad about that last fic's ending so here we are

Cathy sat on her bed numbly. In her hand lay Anne’s choker, charm dangling uselessly from the slick black band. She knew none of the other queens would bother her, they all knew better by now. A cold plate of spaghetti sat on her desk, long abandoned. Hey eyes stared at the wall blankly, resting on the collage of photos decorating her wall. Particularly at a picture of Anne and her, Cathy laughing joyfully as Anne pecked her cheek, face covered in flour and cocoa powder. 

They’d been trying to bake a cake for Catalina’s birthday, with little success. Both Anne and Cathy were covered head to toe in various ingredients, icing smeared on Cathy’s forehead and flour dusting Anne’s hair. A light blush decorated both of their faces. They’d been fairly new to their relationship, as Cathy recalled, and were both fairly nervous about displays of affection. She still recalled the weightless feeling she’d felt and the butterflies in her stomach when Anne had pecked her cheek just as the camera flashed, smiling joyfully.

The spark in her eyes was long gone now.

It had been two weeks. 

Two weeks without Anne.

She didn’t recall what had followed the accident, though the hospital personnel had told her about it. 

Anne had been taken to the ER. They’d said Cathy had been extremely unresponsive, most likely still in shock. They’d questioned the woman who’d called the ambulance, something Cathy was extremely thankful for. She didn’t want to relive what had happened any more than she had to.

Though, she supposed, it could be worse. 

They said Anne was in a coma. That she might never wake up.

The next part, she recalled vaguely.

The rest of the queens had arrived at the hospital shortly after Anne had been taken. She vaguely recalled Catalina holding her close as she wept into her shirt as Jane held a wailing Kat while Anna stared at Anne’s limp body blankly. They’d stayed in the hospital room all night, only leaving when visiting hours closed. They’d taken a cab home, no one trusting themselves enough to drive properly. Cathy had slept in Catalina’s room that night, images of Anne’s broken body plaguing her mind.

Cathy hadn’t been able to visit Anne since that day. Everyone else had managed, even Kat, but Cathy still couldn’t bring herself to see her lover’s still body.

Jane remained hopeful, reminding the queens that Anne wasn’t dead yet, and that their green queen wouldn’t die that easily. Catalina would always smile softly and agree whenever Jane mentioned it, though Cathy could always see the hint of doubt in her eyes. Anna and Kat had completely stopped their pranks and game nights, and though they never said it, Cathy knew why. Chaotic trio activities wouldn’t be the same as a chaotic duo.

As for Cathy? 

Cathy spent her days locked in her room, writing furiously in an attempt to rid her mind of any and all thoughts concerning her comatose girlfriend. If anyone noticed the muffled screams resonating from her room occasionally, no one mentioned it.

Anne’s room lay abandoned since her absence, save for Kat sleeping in Anne’s bed on nights when her absence became too much for the young queen to bear. No one could bring themselves to clean the room. Any and all clothes Anne had stolen from the other queens remained mysteriously missing. 

Cathy stared at the cold choker in her head, tears dripping onto the soft material. 

God, what kind of girlfriend was she? Anne takes a truck for her and she can’t even go visit her? Her body shook with barely contained sobs, arms wrapping around herself in an effort to comfort herself. Sobs wracked her body as she gasped for breath, sobbing for her comatose lover.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy stood before the door, hand hovering over the handle. She had no idea how Catalina had managed to convince her to come, but there was no backing out now. Anne needed her. Her hand rested on the handle, a sick sort of anticipation filling her stomach. Inhaling shakily, she turned the knob and entered.

Anne laid on the hospital bed, covered by the pale white sheets of the hospital. The steady beeping of the machines filled the air, the only indication of life apart from the steady rise and fall off her chest. Dark hair framed her deathly pale face, her expression calm and still. Too still.

Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Cathy pulled up a chair next to Anne, sitting quietly.

“Hi Annie,” she whispered, afraid her voice would fail her if she tried to speak any louder.

“Sorry I didn’t come see you sooner, that was kind shitty of me,”

“I-I’m sorry,”

A heavy silence filled the air, and Cathy felt a tear slip down her face as Anne laid as still as ever, leaving Cathy alone with her thoughts. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t do more to help you, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I love you enough, I’m sorry I never told you how much you mean to me,”

Cathy inhaled shakily, wiping the tears off her face.

“Because Anne, you mean so, so much to me. And I don’t deserve you now, and I never did. You’re my entire world, and I-I know you aren’t dead, but-”

Cathy sniffled, dropping her head into her hands.

“It’s just-I don’t know what I’d do without you, yet here you are, stuck in a coma, and I don’t know if you’re gonna wake up. And I’m scared Anne. I’m scared I’m never gonna get to tell you how much you mean to me. I’m scared I’ll never get to say ‘I love you’ to you again. I’m scared-”  
Cathy let out a choked sob, shaking as she struggled to hold herself together.

“I’m scared I’m gonna lose you,”

And so, the room filled with the sound of Cathy’s heaving sobs and the beeping of the hospital machine as a queen mourned her lover.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey love, I know it’s been a while. I didn’t know if I could hold myself together again, and I figured you wouldn’t want me using visiting hours for crying,”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi Anne, did you know that if otters feel threatened, they’ll show the menace their babies in an effort to get the threat to show mercy? I figured you’d like that, since you’ve been pretty interested in otters recently. Kitty told me that, she said she read it in a book and it reminded her of you. Kitty misses you. We all do,”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hi Annie. The other day, I found Lina making some strawberry cookies. Like the ones you like making. I found it odd, since Lina absolutely hates those cookies, but she said it felt weird not having a bunch of those in stock. She also said if I told anyone about she’d glue my laptop close, so, if you remember this conversation when you wake up, don’t snitch,”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey love. Anna pulled a prank for the first time since you fell asleep yesterday. It wasn’t big, she just filled all the oreos in the house with toothpaste. I’m pretty sure that’s the first time I’ve heard Kitty swear so many times in one sentence. Also, Anna wants me to tell you that being in a coma doesn’t save you from prank week. So, uh, just be ready for that,”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hey Anne. Jane fell apart yesterday. We were making dinner together while the others were out, and we were listening to this one podcast. It started talking about dealing with the death of a loved one, and Jane just started sobbing and threw the phone at the wall. She said she knows she’s always saying how you aren’t dead yet, but she’s starting to lose hope. Make sure to wake up soon, okay?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two months since Anne had been submitted to the hospital when Cathy received the call.

“Hello miss Parr. We are calling to inform you that miss Anne Boleyn has shown signs of waking up. She may receive up to one visitor at a time until further notice,”

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Cathy had run to the hospital the moment she’d received the call, sending a quick text to the rest of the queens as she burst through the double doors.

“I’m here for Anne Boleyn,” She panted, face flushed and sweaty. As she received the okay, she sprinted through the white halls of the hospital, heart pounding against her chest. Reaching the ever familiar door, she burst through into the room.

Anne sat against the headboard of the bed, eyes tired and wary. But they were open. And Anne was awake. 

Eyes meeting Cathy’s, Anne’s face lit up.

“Cath!” She rasped, voice hoarse from disuse. But what was lacking in voice was made up for in her eyes, which held that ever familiar twinkle that Cathy missed so much.

“Anne,” Cathy choked out, eyes filling with tears. Two large steps and she’d crossed the room, standing before Anne.

Anne who was awake.

Anne who was alive.

Cathy and Anne stared at each other eagerly, a sense of heavy anticipation filling the air.

Unable to take it any longer, Cathy launched herself at Anne, wrapping her arms around her tightly, careful not to mess with any of the wires and tubes sticking out of Anne’s arms. Immediately, Anne’s arms wrapped around her in return as she rested her head on a sobbing Cathy’s shoulder.

“You’re alright. You’re alive,” Cathy choked out, burying her face in Anne’s hair. Anne fiddled with Cathy’s curls, eyes wet with tears.

“I’m alive,” She repeated, letting Cathy sink into the embrace. They sat there for what could have been hours, but what was probably no more than minutes, when Cathy spoke up.

“What were you thinking?”

Her voice wavered, heavy with emotion.

“What?”

“Why’d you push me out of the way?” 

Cathy’s face held a pained expression, sending a jolt of guilt through Anne. Looking down, Anne rested her hand over Cathy’s.

“Well, I guess part of me panicked, and part of me imagined what my life would be like if you were gone. What would happen if I survived but you didn’t. And Cathy-”

A stray tear ran down Anne’s cheek as she cupped Cathy’s face with her hands, pressing their foreheads together.

“Catherine Parr, I could not imagine my life without you. I knew that if you died, it would all be over for me. I knew that if you died, part of me would die with you,”

“So I pushed you away. I did the one thing I knew would let you survive. I didn’t know what I’d do without my survivor,” Anne chuckled wetly as she finished, leaning against Cathy. 

Crying once more, Cathy swatted Anne’s arm playfully. 

“Anne, you’re making me cry again!” she smiled, vision blurred with tears.

“Well miss Parr,” Anne began, wiping a tear from Cathy’s cheek with her thumb, “That would be payback for making me blush,”

Cathy laughed, and Anne swore it was the most beautiful sound she’d ever heard. Staring lovingly into Cathy’s eyes, Anne leaned forwards, kissing her softly. Cathy smiled as they pulled apart, pulling Anne back into her arms.

“Well, ‘miss Boleyn’” she began, mimicking Anne’s tone of voice, much to the amusal of the latter, “Consider your payback served,”

Anne giggled, laying her head in the crook of Cathy’s neck. 

“I love so, so much Anne,”

Anne smiled, humming contentedly.

“I love you too,”


End file.
